Phichit Commands!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: [Pre-relationship] Victor finds Yuuri skyping with Phichit and decides to eavesdrop for a little. As he does, he learns some veeery interesting things about Yuuri. Like... how ticklish he is? - Victuuri Phichit support


**A/N:** _Yuri on Ice! (Victuuri) - 24. "I'm sorry, are we 12 now?" -_ I got creative with this one. Recently I've started to like involving Phichit in fics. Enjoy XDD

 **Summary:** _[Pre-relationship]_ Victor finds Yuuri skyping with Phichit and decides to eavesdrop for a little. As he does, he learns some veeery interesting things about Yuuri. Like... how ticklish he is?

* * *

 **Phichit Commands!**

"Fanclub? Phichit-kun, I'm sorry, are we 12 now?" A smile grazed Victor's lips and he had to pick up the cold damp towel from his bare shoulders to press it against his lips as he stood outside Yuuri's room, peeking inside and listening in.

The action was a good one that turned his laugh into a soft muffled chuckle, which did not give him away just yet. It had been a couple of minutes since he came back from his shower to find Yuuri engaged in a fascinating conversation with his buddy Phichit.

He knew very well about their friendship but was just curious about their relationship since Yuuri was often talking about the Thai figure skater, but Victor had never really seen them interact. So finding Yuuri in his room, skyping with the younger male was enough to have him stand behind the door to eavesdrop. It gave him a lot of interesting and especially hilarious information:

Phichit shipped the two of them so bad, even jokingly calling them his OTP! Genius. Victor couldn't help but blush and giggle at this. Sure he noticed their chemistry and Yuuri even boldy invited him to be his coach. But despite all that he still seemed pretty shy, which was why he just decided to take things easy.

So hearing how Yuuri's best friend approved of them (well, even _shipped_ them), of course that made him very happy.

"We both know you've been crushing on him ever since you were little." Also _that_. Yuuri idolizing him, he knew, because hell those posters and pictures and what-not in his room weren't hidden properly.

But Phichit's words were all the extra confirmation Victor needed to verify they were not just coach and student, not just colleagues and not just friends. They were developing a romantic bond and everyone around them probably noticed except for Yuuri himself because he probably didn't _want_ to believe it?

"Phichit-kun stop it! You're being silly!" Yuuri was still flustered and scolding Mr. shipper for joking about making a fanclub solely for shipping 'Victuuri' as he called it, and Victor was still barely over that and the crushing- comment when the directness of Phichit's words took a next level.

"I'm not being silly, _you_ are. Can't believe you're still not dating. You even sleep and bathe together!" Phichit joked, and Victor let out another muffled laugh.

"W-we don't sleep together!" Yuuri protested with a squeaky voice.

"Yeah yeah. I bet he hasn't found about _that_ either then," Phichit said with enough sass and mischief to replace Victor's urge to laugh with a lot of curiosity. 'That'?

"You don't mean _that_ that right?" Yuuri replied. What were they talking about? That that? Phichit chuckled mischievously in response.

"Oh Phichit-kun don't you even dare ever telling him!" Yuuri argued, sounding very nervous and embarrassed, and even though Victor couldn't see his face, he was sure he was blushing now. More curiosity.

"Of course I am. It's attractive, you should let him do it to you." Do it to him!? Victor was close to having a nosebleed, or so he felt. His face was getting hot and he had no idea what these boys were talking about.

"Definitely not! It's embarrassing!" Yuuri protested, even raising his voice.

"No it isn't! All he has to do is touch you in the right way and-"

"PFFtt!" Victor wasn't sure if it was his own flustered reaction, the hilarity of it all or both, but he suddenly couldn't hold back his snorty laugh. Well now that he did that, he'd better make his entrance right away, and still laughing with his hand covering his mouth he wobbled into the room to where Yuuri was sitting.

"Victor!? How long have you-" Yuuri squeaked, but Victor patted his head and leaned over him to pay some good attention to the little ball of energy that apparently consisted of a lot of Yuuri-secrets.

"Hello Victor. How are you doing?" Phichit asked casually, and while ignoring Yuuri's squeaky remarks about him being half naked and his questions of how much he'd heard, Victor responded merrily.

"Doing good! And _very_ curious to your secret language. What is this attractive thing I have yet to find out?" he asked with a smirk, and Phichit giggled.

"What, he really doesn't know yet?" Phichit reacted to Yuuri first, who jumped in surprise and shook his head, his hands waving as a silly reaction to some secret that was probably about to be spilled. Just when Victor tried to butt in again, Phichit already released him from his curiosity.

"Yuuri, why don't you tell him how ticklish you are!"

Victor raised his head and turned a little to look at Yuuri who suddenly looked eager to leave the room, his feet shuffling to roll him and his chair away.

"Yuuuri?" Victor sang, grabbing the flustered Japanese by his collar and pulling him back.

"Or show him, Yuuri. Even better. Get him Victor!" Phichit sang in the background. Yuuri yelped as he was rolled back towards the desk, tensing up when Victor grabbed both his shoulders and leaned down to press his cheek against his blushy face.

"Did I hear correctly? Phichit, can you tell me again? What is it he has to show me?" Victor asked, sliding his hands down Yuuri's arms and feeling his warm body tense up already.

"That he is-" Phichit started, and Victor curled his fingers around Yuuri's squirming body once he reached his sides, lightly brushing his short covered torso.

"Very-" Oh he was about to find out something good, and he was very grateful to Phichit before he even started.

"Ticklish!" Victor wiggled his fingers against Yuuri's protesting body, smiling when the first few giggles escaped the squirming guy's lips.

"V-Viihihictor! No let me go-ahaha!" Yuuri sputtered between his giggles, his hands moving up to cover his face in embarrassment.

"You have to get his tummy Victor. Right there!" Phichit enthusiastically pointed down, and Victor looked at him and then at Yuuri.

"Like this?" He clawed at Yuuri's tummy, fingers digging into the once squishy flesh, and he was amazed how Yuuri spasmed in response.

"That's it!" Phichit laughed. Smiling, Victor continued the wiggling of his fingers, spreading them wide and digging in slightly, sometimes curling his fingers to scratch a little at Yuuri's cute, warm tummy.

"EEehehe nonono not there!" Arching his back, Yuuri did a helpless attempt at sliding off of the chair, but this only caused his shirt to reveal more and more of his bare skin.

Once his bare ribs came into view, Victor couldn't help it and moved one hand to grope his ribcage while one hand still worked on his sensitive tummy. It was a great feeling how Yuuri twitched at his touch, beautiful and melodious laughter spilling out of him at the same time.

Victor laughed as he had the squirming and struggling body all under control, and that while they were still in full view of the webcam with Phichit instructing him of the best tickle-ways.

"Also under his arms! Under his arms!" Phichit encouraged, clapping his hands as if he was watching some kind of sports match. Victor did as he was told, raising both his hands and sliding them under Yuuri's arms to tickle his underarms.

"GYaahaha plehease stop!" Yuuri reached his arms out towards the laptop as if Phichit on the other side - who even caused this whole situation - could help him, giggling and squealing while Victor wiggled his fingers under his arms.

"Tickle tickleee uwaaaii he really is so ticklish! Thanks for the information Phichit!" Victor couldn't stop tickling Yuuri. Not now he knew about it, not now he knew what a heavenly kind of laughter it caused.

It was hard to believe that Phichit got to have this fun all to himself during his friendship with Yuuri. Now was his turn! Pulling Yuuri backwards very suddenly, Victor dragged the flailing guy off his chair and threw him onto his bed, which was still viewable through the webcam.

"Also his neck! Go Victor!" Phichit kept cheering them on, and even though Victor appreciated him a lot, he also couldn't help but think how the hell Phichit knew about all these places.

Anyway, bigger concern was the fact that both his hands were occupied now that he returned them to squeezing Yuuri's adorable bare belly, so he chose to lean in and bring his lips to Yuuri's neck for playful and affectionate... _raspberries_!

"HEhehe n-nohoho Victahaha stop!" Yuuri managed to protest through his unstoppable laughing fit. Victor smiled against Yuuri's neck when he noticed how Yuuri tried to scrunch up his shoulders, his legs kicking softly while Victor pressed him tightly against the mattress, pinning him down effectively.

"Tiiickle tickle tickle!" Victor taunted teasingly, scribbling Yuuri's bare tummy still with both hands and wiggly fingers, while he kept torturing his neck with raspberries. Sometimes he'd sneak in a playful kiss here and there, smooching the warm skin of Yuuri's neck and enjoying the way this caused goosebumps to rise all over his skin.

"Pfhfhf Vhi-vihihictor!" Yuuri was burying his face in his own arm while his other still weakly tried to fend his coach off. Victor was having none of it. He changed from scribbling the flesh around Yuuri's belly button to squeeze-tickling him mischievously, and it caused Yuuri to jerk in his hold and flip around. After a quick struggle, they ended up facing the other way.

With Yuuri's back pressing against his own bare chest, Victor continued to tickle Yuuri's tummy and placed tickly kisses all over the skin of the back of his neck.

"Mehehercy! Can't breathe!" Yuuri wheezed, kicking softly and squirming in Victor's arms. Yuuri's arms were uselessly wrapped around his torso, making weak attempts at fighting off Victor's hands.

"But you're so sensitive Yuuri. It's attractive," Victor hummed, and he made Yuuri screech by switching back to tickling his sides and ribs. Yuuri arched into him and Victor had to do his best not to try and interpret Yuuri's noises as something sensual.

"AAhhh stop Victo-hahaa Victor it tihihickles too much!" Yuuri giggled, struggling in Victor's grip.

"Doees it?" Victor teased. He let his hands slide down Yuuri's torso, had to do his best to control himself when he wondered if his butt was ticklish (he didn't want to go too far), but he couldn't help but try out his hips. One squeeze on both his hips and Yuuri bucked against him, a loud breathless gasp escaping his lips.

"Hahhh!" Apparently that must have sounded very sexual because Phichit who had been very quiet the moment they moved things to the bed, finally decided to butt in again.

"Uuuh guys! As much as I ship you two I'd also like to remind you I'm still here! Let's not make things awkward!" he said, and Victor blushed and lifted his head, turning a little to see Phichit's face still on Yuuri's laptop screen.

"But I'll leave you both alone now. Victor, take care of him! Silent laughter means he's at his limit!" And with that Yuuri's buddy logged off.

"Silent laughter? He sure knows a lot about you hm?" Victor teased, a mixture of playfulness but also envy in his voice, and he continued to tickle Yuuri's hips.

"Nahhaah Victor please no more!" Yuuri whined.

"But you're still making noises Yuuri. Noises I enjoy. Let's tickle you some more until you reach your limit~" Victor sang. Yuuri squealed when Victor moved from their spooning position into one where he got to straddle Yuuri, both his hands aimed at Yuuri's waist with wiggling and groping fingers.

"Ohnoohoho pahah-stahahap!" Victor found out Yuuri had some pretty good stamina there. He tickled him despite Yuuri's giggly protests and hysterical thrashing and squirming movements of his body. He had just moved off Yuuri again and was exploring the ticklish spots behind his knees when Yuuri's squeals turned to silent, breathless and gaspy giggles. Hehe, cute. Remembering Phichit's words, Victor lifted his hands off him and grinned.

"So that's what it's like to tickle Yuuri!" he said happily, and he couldn't help but give Yuuri a final poke in his stomach. Yuuri squeaked and continued to giggle silently, even though the tickling had come to a stop, and Victor blushed at this. He was too... cute... He wanted to kiss him but... Could he? Leaning in, Victor bent closer to Yuuri's adorable face with his rosy cheeks, cute giggly face and scrunched up nose. He wanted to kiss him but-

"PFFftt!" One last raspberry in Yuuri's neck and Yuuri's silent giggles got interrupted by a high pitched squeak. Laughing, Victor let himself fall on top of the exhausted skater and he wrapped his arms around him, deciding a hug would do for now.

"I'm sorry Yuuri. I hope I didn't do something you hate, I might have lost control there," Victor apologized, suddenly concerned how he forced his tickling onto Yuuri just because Phichit encouraged him.

"It's okay..." was the soft shy mumble that was heard from under him, and Victor moved off Yuuri slightly to look at the flustered cutie. Both of them were blushing, and Victor smiled lovingly.

"Maybe... you should get dressed," Yuuri muttered, his voice sounding hoarse, and Victor nodded quickly and climbed off him.

"Ah right!" Damn. As he moved through the room to grab his towel that had fallen onto the floor during their struggle, Victor blushed at the thought how close they probably were to kissing and getting affectionate.

"I'll go then. Sorry again, okay Yuuri?" He ruffled Yuuri's hair and moved out of the room to return to his own room for a change of clothes. That was close, but there was nothing like disappointment bothering him.

More like, he was excited, excited for the next days to come. He and Yuuri were growing closer, and he'd definitely use the tickle trope next time too for getting physically close like that. Which was probably also why Phichit exposed Yuuri's supposed 'secret'. Victor was sure of it, only a little bit more and this sneaky Thai skater's ship would set sail!


End file.
